Johnny Lightning
Johnny Lightning (a subsidiary of Playing Mantis) is a company primarily known for their die-cast collectible cars. They have also produced several small plastic representations of Star Trek vessels, entitled "Legends of Star Trek", since 2004. Legends of Star Trek Series Series One Released in 2004; packed on blue-backed cards with stickers relating to each ship * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] (with TOS Command division insignia sticker) * Klingon D7 Battlecruiser (with Klingon trefoil insignia sticker) * Romulan Bird-of-Prey (with Romulan bird-of-prey insignia sticker) * Shuttlecraft Galileo (with TOS Sciences division insignia sticker) * (with Movie-era insignia badge sticker) * ''Enterprise'' NX-01 (with Enterprise mission patch sticker) Series Two: Red Alert Released in 2005; packed on red-backed cards; all come with miniature trapezoid-backed combadge embroidered patches * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 refit * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 refit with battle damage from * USS Enterprise NCC-1701 with battle damage * "Cloaked" Klingon D7 Battlecruiser * with battle damage from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Enterprise NX-01 with battle damage from Series Three: Uncharted Territories Released in 2006; packed on purple-backed cards; feature new style bases * * Future USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D from * * Borg cube * [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise NX-01]] * "Cloaked" Romulan Bird-of-Prey Series Four: Battlestations! Release 2007 * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D with battle damage from * USS Voyager with landing gear * USS Majestic NCC-31060 (Miranda Class) * USS Defiant NCC-1764 with phaser blasts included (TOS Enterprise repaint) * USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A * Borg Cube with Borg sphere from Series Five: Pending August 2008 Release 1 (source http://dcastalley.stores.yahoo.net/jolibtrre5b.html) * Enterprise NX-01 * Klingon D7 Battlecruiser w/explosions & torpedoes * Shuttlecraft Galileo II NCC-1701/7 * Enterprise-A self destruct Series Six: Pending September 2008 Release 2 (source http://dcastalley.stores.yahoo.net/jolibtr20re1.html) * Borg cube w/Explosions * [[USS Yamato | USS Yamato]] * [[USS Excalibur | USS Excalibur]] * Borgified Voyager "White Lightning" Variants Most of the ships have been released in both standard versions (as listed above) and in rare "White Lightning" variant editions. The variants that have been confirmed so far are as follows: * All 6 Series One ships (painted pearlescent white instead of standard base colors) * All 6 Series Two ships (feature a Starfleet "Delta Shield" painted in pearlescent white on the ship; hard to spot on some ships with standard white basecoats) * Series Three Future Enterprise-D ("Cloaked", clear plastic) * Series Three ISS Enterprise NX-01 ("Cloaked", clear plastic) * Series Three Borg Cube (Green plastic) * Series Three Romulan Bird of Prey(Painted Bird on clear plastic "cloaked" body) regular version was totally clear Gallery Pictures Image:JLLOSTWave1SetPacks.jpg|Series One Figures Image:JLLOSTWave2SetPacks.jpg|Series Two Figures Image:JLLOSTWave3SetPacks.jpg|Series Three Figures Image:JLLOSTWave1WLBOPPack.jpg|Series One "White Lightning" Romulan Bird-of-Prey Image:JLLOSTWave1WLD7Pack.jpg|Series One "White Lightning" Klingon D7 Battlecruiser Image:JLLOSTWave2WLEntPack.jpg|Close-up of the "Delta Shield" on the Series Two "White Lightning" 'Battle-Damaged' refit Image:JLLOSTWave2WLD7Pack.jpg|Close-up of the Series Two 'Cloaked' Klingon D7 Battlecruiser, with detail of the "Delta Shield" marker Image:JLLOSTWave3WLBorgPack.jpg|Series Three "White Lightning" Borg Cube with Borg Sphere from Image:JLS4Majestic.jpg|Series 4 Majestic Image:JLS4Voyager.jpg|Series 4 Voyager Image:JLS4Borg.jpg|Series 4 Borg Image:JLS4EnterpriseA.jpg|Series 4 Enterprise-A Image:JLS4EnterpriseD.jpg|Series 4 Enterprise-D Image:JLS4Defiant.jpg|Series 4 Defiant See also * ''Star Trek'' Micro Machines * Hallmark External links * Official Johnny Lightning Website Category:Collectibles